The present invention relates to a unique lock assembly and more particularly to a unique and novel security lock assembly for quickly and securely fastening a door to a door frame and for registering each opening of the security lock.
Various mechanisms for securely locking a door with a dead lock bolt and registering the locking with a counter mechanism associated with movement of the dead bolt have long been known in the art. In this regard, attention is directed to the long expired U.S. Pat. No. 827,177, issued to J. F. Pixley on Jul. 31, 1906, which discloses a rotatable and movable bolt mountable on a door to slidably engage with a keeper when rotated and moved longitudinally by a hand operated bolt knob, the bolt engaging with a finger of a registering mechanism. Further attention is directed to the long expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,046, issued to E. 0. Man et al on Jun. 22, 1926, which teaches a more complex arrangement, including a seal associated with a lock element with means adapted to be moved by the lock element during seal application to effect actuation of a registering mechanism. In addition, attention further is directed to the comparatively complex strap, hook and counter mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,136, issued to A. Klein on Aug. 14, 1923. Attention also is directed to the comparatively complex lock and counter mechanisms disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,699,190, issued to A. Hoffman on Jan. 15, 1924; No. 3,389,932 issued to J. V. Pastra, Jr. on Jun. 25, 1968 and No. 5,006,697, issued to Lynn F. Amis on Apr. 9, 1991. Although each of these aforementioned mechanisms teaches the broad concept of a lock and associated counter mechanism in a comparatively complex structural arrangement, none teaches the unique security lock assembly structure of the present invention which is straightforward and economical to manufacture, assemble and maintain so as to allow an easily and readily operable quick exit in the event of an emergency. At the same time, the unique security lock assembly of the present invention, provides a registered counter mechanism and log sheet associated therewith as an aid in determining unauthorized usage of such lock assembly. Further, the unique structural assembly of the present invention allows for quick and easy unit installation for doors of various sizes and usages, including both right and left hand operated doors. In addition, the structure of the present invention allows for force adjustment of the actuating mechanism, and provides for cover protection of a portion of the security lock, adjusting force mechanism and counter mechanism upon installation, further allowing for the locking of the lock assembly actuating mechanism after covering when the same is not in use.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.